


Where do Babies Come From?

by eilu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Humor, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: Molly has a question for her Uncle Julian.





	Where do Babies Come From?

"Uncle Julian, where do babies come from?" Molly O'Brien asked.

Julian froze.

"Daddy says _you_  know because you're a _doctor_!"

Typical, Julian huffed. Maybe he should tell Molly to ask Jadzia? No, that's just asking for trouble.

"Well, some people say storks bring babies."

"That's silly!" Molly giggled.

Julian shook his head. Molly was a clever girl. Desperately, he scanned the room, and his eyes settled on the computer. Of course!

\---

"Thanks for babysitting yesterday," Miles said over drinks.

"You're welcome, Chief"

"But tell me, why is she blabbering about blastocysts and zygotes and oocytes?"

Julian choked on his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the little nieces and nephews during the holidays. Kids ask the darnest things. :)


End file.
